Second Chance
by SerenBunny
Summary: A girl gets a second chance, the same time Hades does. But will they work well together, or spell doom for the rest of the world and eventually themselves? HadesOC  One Shot!


Title: Second Chances.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** A little evil, little adult insinuated content, nothing too much thou, self-insert.  
**Pairings:** Hades/OC, Zeus/Hera, Icarus/Cassandra.  
**Time line:** For the Greece parts: before the Disney movie, during the Disney Hercules show when wonder boy is about sixteen. For the beginning: 2007, August.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hercules or any related characters, Timone and Pumba, any actors/actresses or anything else you recognise. This is made for fun and my over active lack of love life. I do own Kimberley though, as she is me, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Please read this the whole way through! It only took me two nights to write and I am exceptionally proud of it since it makes sense 85 percent of the time, as well as have a good progression and keeping the characters, well, in character. And please, even if you hated it, review and tell me what you think! But no flames, I despise flames since they only hurt feelings.

* * *

Kimberley grinned and spun backwards, calling out a good bye to her sister and friends before walking towards the bus stop. Fixing her black jacket and dusty pink bag that was on her shoulder she noted she needed new trousers, the black ones she had on were to big now, and decided to get a new top too, the red was fading from the ones she had on. 

Flashing her ticket to the driver, she walked to the back of the bus and sat back with a bump as he began moving. Pulling her iPod from her beg and putting it on her ears she pressed play letting the sounds of Timone and Pumba roll over her--WHAT THE!

Jerking forward she smacked into the seat in front of her, her head then slamming backwards as her body slid diagonally on the seat and crashed into the window, creating cracks along it.

Screams were heard, in the distance before she recognised it as her own, and then the smell of smoke and petrol filled her nose and she coughed, trying to breathe.

Opening her mouth, she tried to call out but stopped short when she saw a figure walking closer to her, wearing a long black coat with a skull clasp, with blue grey skin and hair. 'Man my eyes must be damaged.'

The heat intensified and the 'thing' moved a hand towards her, beckoning her to take it. Dread dropped like a bomb in her stomach as part of the seat closer to her erupted in flames and she blinked tears from her eyes to get a better look at her savour.

'No…' She mouthed, thinking she had lost it and that he was moving backwards. "Help me."

He seemed to smirk before gesturing his hand towards her again. "Take my hand, I'll get you out of here."

Doubt screamed at her as she reached closer with her arm, stretching it so much that it hurt.

"Come on, come on!" He snapped and reached over but something stopped him from grabbing her, as though it was up to her completely.

Images of her mom, dad, brother, sister, pet dog and extended family filled her mind as Timone finished his hula but before he could say his second 'oy!' she reached over and grabbed the freezing cold hand of the figure in front of her.

* * *

Groaning Kimberley blinked sleep from her eyes and snuggled closer to the pillow, trying to reclaim the sleep she was leaving.

Wait a minute!

Wasn't she just in college?

But, where am I?

Thoughts swam passed Kimberley's mind, then she remembered:

Saying good-bye to her friends.

Getting on the bus.

A screech of tyres.

The bus falling to the side.

Smoke.

Petrol.

The blue grey person who saved her.

Images of her family.

Clasping the cold figures hands, his face etching into a scary toothy smirk.

Oh Gods what had she done?

Sitting up abruptly, she noted that she didn't have on her normal outfit, but rather a dark blue toga tied at the top left with a knot.

Blushing at the thought of someone changing her she got mad; who in the name of Hades thought they had the right to change her? And where was she? And why was she saying Hades and not HFIL?

Throwing the black covers off her, she tested to coldness of the floor before jumping back.

"Gods that's cold!" Taking the plunge, she placed both on the floor before standing up and turning around to make the bed--

That had made its self.

Weird.

Walking over to an arched doorway she pocked her head out and frowned when her long brown hair came loose from her bobble and frowned even more she when noticed it seemed as though she had just bushed it, straight and frizz free.

Weirder still.

Walking softly towards another arched door Kimberley soon heard talking and yelling. Stopping in front of a large window, she poked her head in and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Oh My Friggen God!

Hades!

THE Hades!

Like, Lord of the Underworld Hades!

From Hercules and other Greece story's!

Throwing herself backwards onto the cold wall she felt herself slid down it and fear bubble up in her stomach, tears threatening to fall.

'Oh God I've died! I'll never see my parents again!' A sob escaped and the tears fell, her body feeling colder than the stone floor beneath her and she hugged her knees.

She kept her head down, crying softly until something placed its hand on her leg. Looking up quickly she blanched.

"PAIN!"

Turning around she saw his accomplice standing beside him.

"PANIC!"

"Whoa, like how does she know our names?" Pain asked, looking behind them.

"Because boys, she's special."

'I know that voice!' Kimberley thought and squeezed her eyes closed.

"Of course you do, it's the same one you heard back in 98', and then again with Miss Dolly Parton." The voice spoke again, this time sounding as if it had a smirk.

"You mean I'm going to open my eyes and see James Woods?" She asked hopefully and smiled slightly, shakily.

"No, babe. Your gonna open your eyes and see me." A cold hand grasped her chin and she felt her head being shaken. "Now open them pretty blue green eyes for me babe."

Shaking in cold and fear, she mumbled no before she was lifted off the ground and into the air by one hand.

"I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Kimberley waited a few seconds, not wanting to see his red eyes, flame and face before nodding. "P-Please put me d-d-down."

She heard sighing before she felt the floor. Opening her eyes slowing she blinked, staring at Hades, Lord God of the Underworld, little brother of Zeus and uncle of Hercules.

'Shit.'

"Hi, Hades, lord of the dead, nice to meet cha!" Hades smirked and Kimberley felt herself swoon.

'Now is not the time!' she thought to her self and opened her mouth to talk. "Kimberley Ann Boyce, but I guess you already knew that huh?"

"Yep, right on the nose with that babe." He smirked then placed and hand behind her back and guided her into his throne room. "How about we take a seat and talk shop."

In the throne room was a table with the world flat on it, a large window, only one entrance, one large extravagant throne and a stone chair with a cushion on it.

Hades motioned for her to have a seat before waving his hand and creating a plate of refreshments. "Blood red wine? Brain biscuit?"

"n-no thanks." She stuttered, wondering if they were really what he said they were. "Can, erm, can I have some water please?"

Hades nodded and waved his hand twice, once to get rid of the plate and again to get a goblet of water.

"Thank you." She smiled and sipped carefully, wondering what he wanted. "So what do you want? And why am I still corporeal?"

"I can answer that my dear." One of the Fates, the small round one, called out as she appeared from thin air. "You see, Lord Hades pulled you from your world too soon, and so his original plan for you and your life energy has had to be…adapted."

"Wait, what?" Kimberley gasped and felt her body shake more now than ever.

"THANKS for spoiling my surprise!" Hades growled at the Fate. "Anything else you want to toss at her?"

"To get back to her world, you must first allow it, and even then, she must want to go completely. But she has a time limit."

"Oy don't they always! How long?"

"In one hundred days the portal and link to her world will close, permanently!"

The Fate laughed and disappeared, leaving Kimberley more shaken and Hades thoughtful.

"So…anything else you want to know?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kimberley took in a deep breathe and rattled off every thought in her head. "When can I go home, is there a body in my world, why aren't you guys just a cartoon, what do you want with me, where am I going to stay, how much longer am I going to live and how old is Hercules?"

Hades, Pain and Panic blinked then said as a collective "Er…"

But Kimberley wasn't finished. "And why do I have Hollywood hair? I mean I jut got up and it's perfect, and why am I wearing toga, who changed me, do I have to wear this? Am I going to be involved in an evil plan? And what did she mean by taking me too soon and using my energy?"

The, well, boys looked at each other before Hades began answering her questions.

"In one hundred days if you survive, no, there's this whole thing with dimension crossing that I do NOT want to get into right not, that can be explained later my dear." He smiled at this point with a suggestive smirk and eyebrow waggle. "Here, as long as you don't do something stupid, 16, your body has changed slightly to give you the grooming powers of the Gods, yourself, yes, yes, your soul was taken from your body one measly second before it was supposed to so the Fates cant allow your body to pass into the under world and I need to catch my breath!"

Hades gasped and looked at the girl. "Your taking this a lot calmer than I thought you would…"

"Oh just give me half a day, then it'll sink in and I'll be all screaming and crying and pleading with everyone upstairs and down to return me to my parents." She shrugged. "Why do you need my energy?"

"Being a God, going against other Gods, means were equal, but with each mortal soul that worships us, we gain a little more. Currently Zeus, my big brother, has the most worshipers, but you have this, this, huge untapped amount of energy for a mortal, it's like you never believe in a God for ore than two minutes." He admitted, arm failing in expression. "With your energy, it's like one hundred years of the whole of Greece worshiping all the Gods!"

"Okay so I say you're my God, give you my worshiping energy and then leave?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and huge smile.

"Not quite babe." He answered and put his arm around her. "See to get the energy you need to believe it in your heart yadda, yadda, yadda shows all the rest of the mortals, worship me etc. Also I'll need you to sign a contract."

'Now this sounds familiar.' "What do I get out of it?"

"Why, you get to go home, of course." He smiled and leaned in, evilly.

"Not falling for it." She shook her head and sat back, arms crossed.

Hades groaned. 'Oy this is going to be a long day.'

* * *

"…okay so you get to go back home, have none of your friends you make here hurt and or murdered, 12 percent of all royalties go to you and in no way shape or form will you be used in a plot that will hurt any one under the age of a child." Hades finally ground out after two hours of talking over terms and conditions.

"And in return I do everything I can to give you my worshiping energy." Kimberley agreed and sighed the bit of paper.

"Well there was this other, teeny, tiny, little thing." Hades smiled.

"What? I'll agree as long as you don't go all red flamed face, that's really scary."

"You need to accompany me to the parties of the Gods, and take a potion to run you into a Goddess for the time. Just gives you the glowing thing, no powers! Doesn't change your inner structure or anything!" He added quickly and waited for the backlash.

Thinking it over Kimberley nodded. "Okay."

He looked puzzled. "Okay? Jeez I should have captured a girl from your world eons ago, if your this cooperative!"

She nodded, hoping that this would be over soon an she could get some sleep, after all, she did almost die, and she had made a deal with the devil. 'A dishy devil but one the same.'

Smirking once more, he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I can read your thoughts."

'Shit!'

Hades laughed and Kimberley dissolved into her own flame, face burning in embarrassment.

"So, er, when's the first party?" She asked, clearing her throat and trying to calm her face down. "And do I have a cover story of where I cam from?"

"You'll be my wife that was a mortal that I turned into a God." He shrugged. "Just remember to act all lovey dovey when my bros around. And the parties tonight."

Waving his hand, he brought forth a small pink vile. "Drink up!"

Ears still ringing with the word 'wife' - she had, after all, read all the fan stories made up about Hades and female characters - she chugged the potion back and felt her self growing tired as the magic spread through her.

"Whoa!" Hades exclaimed and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. "Not that fast!"

Within seconds, the transformation was complete. Her skin was her normal non-tanned human colour tinged with a red and blue sparkling glow, her toga had turned into a long red dress that hung to the right curves, a pair of strapped black four-inch heels were on her feet and her hair was up in a high pony but fanned behind her, shimmering in softness.

Running his fingers through her hair Hades smiled as she did then tried to wake her up.

By shaking her.

Zip.

Shouting at her.

Zilch.

Dumping her in cold water.

Big goose egg.

Frowning he looked at the bottle then glared at the label: WARNING Side effects include dizziness, nausea, semi-death, sleeping beauty syndrome.

He smirked and bent down to kiss her when he stopped. Sighing he brought two fingers to his dark blue lips and pressed them to it then onto her mouth, she was up in seconds.

* * *

Hades had his left arm wrapped protectively around her, wearing his normal black toga. He only thing added to Kimberley's outfit was a skull pin at the knot.

Wrapping her arms around Hades Kimberley gulped as they began floating up the stairs. "Oh please, tell me you didn't want to walk!"

Shaking her head, she opened it to respond when a booming voice called out to them.

"HADES! Little brother! How are things down under? Get it, down under?" Zeus, in all his…Godly glory called out and slapped Hades on the back as a form of greeting, sending the smaller one stumbling, letting everyone in the party see Kimberley.

"Er he, hi!" She waved and smiled, before stepping towards Hades.

"And, er, who is this vision of loveliness?" He asked, all thoughts leaving his head when Hades answered.

"This is my wife, Kimberley." He smirked.

"Wife huh? She sure doesn't act like your wife!" Apollo called from the background.

True Kimberley was standing behind Hades quietly, as far away as she could be. She bit her lip as the Gods watched her and she slowly walked in front of him, whispered something and placed her hands on his neck, brining him into an earth-shattering kiss.

Zeus stood opened mouthed as Hades dipped Kimberley backwards and they both let their tongues dance against each other, his cold and hers hot, before her need for air and a gasping for breath Athena brought them back to their senses.

Kimberley blushed and stuck her hand out to Zeus. "Hello, names Kimberley, queen of the dead, how you all doing?"

Zeus blinked in confusion. She just _kissed_ him! And used his catch phrase!

The Gods all waited with anticipation of what the head God would do, but after standing still for five minutes Hera elbowed him in the gut and took the extended hand.

"Welcome to the family my dear; I am Hera, queen of the Gods." She smiled and carefully guided her towards a refreshment table will interrogating, er, asking her some questions. "Where did you meet Hades?"

'Stick with the truth I suppose.' "He saved me from a fire."

"Saved you from…so you were mortal?" Aphrodite asked, gliding towards them. "Well don't that beat all, the dark lord loves, huh."

"Aphrodite, hush!" Athena chided, glaring at the pink lady. "Just because the man lives down there doesn't mean he can't love."

Kimberley felt a little out of place, sure, the conversation was about her but it didn't hold meaning.

The Goddesses looked at her expectantly. "Huh?"

"We simply asked when your wedding was." Hera smiled and patted her arm. "Are you okay dear?"

'Great now I feel bad for lying to them and giving him my power.' "Oh it was today, and I'm fine!" She smiled and cast a glace at him, trying to make their story collaborate.

He threw a glance in her direction and nodded with his eyes and she turned around.

"…so what was it like being mortal?" Persephone asked, and the group of deities closed in on her.

"Er, I don't have much to compare it to." She stammered. 'Tell them I turned you when we got married after I saved you.' "Hades turned me after we got married, which was after he saved me."

Hera gasped one hand over her mouth. "Isn't that a bit sudden?"

'You're on sweet cheeks!'

"Not really I fell really close to him. You see he's the God that I worship. The way I see it all things in this world will come to an end, even the reign of the Gods, for no one thing, be it man or God will stand the test of time. Only emotions. But I recognise this not morbidly but as the truth, that Hades, lord of the dead, is one of the strongest and most useful of all the Gods. Each God is useful within the living world for…" Kimberley paused trying to find the right word. "Being comfortable, having pleasures, but Hades is the one who controls what happens to us once we pass."

Pausing again Kimberley started stuttering, began repeating herself in fear until she felt Hades watching her, and closed her eyes.

"I accepted death but he saved me, but my body was damaged greatly, to save me he had to make me his queen and a God. For this I am grateful and offer my servitude for as long as I live."

"NO!" Hades and Zeus shouted as a light came from Kimberley, but both for different reasons.

Zeus: "He now has more power! That burst is worth more than two hundred years!"

Hades: "You just made an unbreakable vow kid."

"I have? That means what?" Kimberley asked in confusion.

"That you can't go home." Hades sighed, his head falling to his chest. "Sorry babe."

"I ca-I can't go home?" She whispered breathlessly and her outfit changed to a completely black robe, her hair up in a high half pony and tears threatened to fall. "NO! You promised! THE CONTRACT!"

"Is null and void once you made that vow sweet cheeks." Hades half smiled. "Hey think of it, now you get to live in Ancient Greece!"

"Without my family, you, you, DOLLY POP!" She gasped aloud and looked for somewhere to run, to hide, to get away!

All around them the Gods were whispering wanting to be filled in.

"So, you two were never married?" Hera asked, stepping away from the girl. "Was anything you said true?"

"I, I-er, I uh that is, em." She began but her stuttering was that bad she couldn't form a simple sentence, but eventually she was able to whisper something. "I'm sorry."

"Well that doesn't matter!" Zeus interrupted her. "By my power I, Zeus, king of the Gods banish you form--"

"Eh not so fast big brother. You said it your self." Hades smirked. "I have the most power thanks to Kimbo over there."

"DON'T call me that!" She snapped and backed away when he glided closer. "You broke the contract!"

"What? Me? You're the one who man an unbreakable vow!" He gushed.

"Yeah? Well who didn't tell me that stuff like that worked in this world?" She shouted and turned red in the face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hermes interrupted, flying between the two. "She isn't from this world?"

"I'm from the future. 2007 AD and I was telling the truth about him saving me, but now I think he had something to do with it!" She growled and glared at the now king of Olympis. "That's it! I'm NEVER speaking with you again!"

Turing around she sat on the floor, her back to them all.

Hades and the other Gods looked at each other then her. 'Mortals sure are strange.'

Kimberley looked back at them. "Er, Lord Dork, this is where you tell everyone your plan?"

"My plan?" He asked aloud, and then snapped his fingers. "My plan! The plan is, erm, well I never thought you would agree."

Kimberley turned around and stood up. "But didn't you hear the Fate? I needed you to let me go so that I could get back! Of course I would do what you said!"

"The Fate?" Hera asked, and then called Aphrodite over. "Tell me dear, has your son been up to any meddling in the books recently?"

"Hold on and I'll go check." She replied and disappeared within her clam.

The others stood around and started whistling.

Aphrodite returned shortly, dragging a large toddler by the ear towards the group. "Now Cuppie, did you meddle in the love lives of this lady and your great uncle Hades?"

"When you say meddle to you mean--" "DID YOU ADD ANYTHING TO THE BOOK OR GET ANYONE ELSE TO DO IT?"

Everyone backed up as she yelled and felt some sympathy towards the kid.

Cupid scuffled his sandaled foot into the cloud as he mumbled 'yes' and disappeared with a pop when his mother turned more purple than usual.

"So…made any plans yet?" Kimberley asked, trying to get this inside event out of her mind.

"Oh yes, yes I have." He smirked and snapped his fingers, causing the Gods and Goddesses to return to their original places, with Hera and Zeus going to the underworld. Olympus it self changed, growing darker and more evil. Statues of the Gods were replaced with either ones of Hades or gargoyles, the gates turned into a twisted black gate with thorns all around. The pale colours were exchanged for dark harsh black, blues and greys.

Kimberley watched in slow fascination as everything changed and gasped when she felt someone pick her up. Turning her face, she saw it was Hermes. "Quick, get out of here babes!"

Suddenly he was grabbed by an unforeseen force and thrown into a cell and she crashed to the ground on her shoulder. Looking to her right she saw Hades sinking onto his new throne.

"Ahh, Kimberley, my queen." He smirked and drew her closer to him using his new powers. Placing her on his knees, he grabbed hold of her and smirked in her face. "Now what to do with you…"

"You know I'm not much Queen material." She tried to persuade him. "Why not get someone else?"

"Because, I know you felt it too, the electricity when our hands first met." He began and grabbed her small left hand in his large blue one. "And when we kissed, wow!"

Kimberley shook her head and tears began falling, again, as she began begging. "Please, please let me go!"

"Now why would I want to do that? After all, a king is lost without his queen!" Hades smirked again and brought her face to kiss him, but growled as she struggled. "This would go a lot easier if you didn't pull any of that goody two shoes act."

"Let her goes Hades!" someone shouted from just beyond the gates. "Release the innocent."

Hades, with his left hand still holding her face to him, kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away even as she unconsciously tried to deepen it. "Well look who it is, wonder brat! And he brought some…friends?"

Kimberley turned her eyes to see Hercules, the son of Zeus and Hera, standing beside Cassandra the seer and Icarus the nut job who flew too close to the sun. 'Great the Calvary has arrived, sort off…'

"As a hero in training, I can not allow this injustice to--" "just kick his butt already Hercules!"

Kimberley interrupted and struggled by wriggling but stopped when she felt Hades…appreciation dig into her. 'Whoa boy!'

After telling his friends to stand back, the super teen began prying the bars apart.

'Don't do red, don't go red, please!' "Don't go red!" She begged him, seeing him in Technicolor was scary, what would it be like in the real world?

"What are you screeching about now?" Hades asked and gave her more attention after snapping his fingers and sending his three-headed dog towards the intruders. "You sure are strange. And this is not how I imagined my plan."

"Oh? And how did you imagine it?" Kimberley asked and peeked open one eye to see him still blue and relaxed.

"Oh you know, save the girl after endangering her, steel her energy, kick big bros butt and brat, live up here for eternity, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know all the evil guy stuff." He smirked.

"What changed?" "You. Your not what I expected."

Kimberley nodded. 'I'm definitely not like other girls; I think I'm the only one that falls for bad guys.'

"See I knew you felt it too!" Hades grinned and she felt herself nodding and slowly lifted her hand to his long face, stroking it softly, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Kimberley felt her eyes drooping and felt her face going forward but stopped herself from kissing him, whispering on his lips. "Give the boy thirty hours to come up with something, and I'll go with you willingly."

He nodded and she kissed him again on the lips, and made him order Pain and Panic to tell Hercules and his band of merry men that they had 30 hours to come up with a plan to save Olympus before he whisked them to Earth, got them officially married and celebrated the night away.

* * *

Hades lit his finger and put it to the cigar dangling from his lips before taking a deep draw and looking at his 'bride'.

They had spent most of the night celebrating, but in the end, even their lust and adrenaline had to wear off, like her potion.

'She sure will be mad when she learns I slipped a little something, something in the potion.' he smirked then shrugged. 'Ah don't know why I'm so worried.'

The sheets collected around his waist and he followed them to see Kimberley frowning in her sleep. All of a sudden, she gasped and her eyes flickered open, tears falling silently from her eyes.

'Weird, all other broads start screaming when they wake up from a nightmare, or to one.' he frowned at that thought but waved away the cigar before turning around and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey babe you okay?"

"I died."

"Uh…yeah…we covered that yesterday."

"Then I married you?"

"Yeah."

"After I helped destroy Zeus's reign on Olympis?"

"Third times a charm babe, again, yeah, you okay?"

She stared into the distance then sat up, looked down at herself then covered her chest with the sheet.

"We- We got married?"

"And made the beast with two backs, yeah, geez what's wrong with you, I thought you were smarter than this?"

His frown looked more evil than concerning and when she didn't answer, he got mad. And when Hades gets mad, we know what happens. His face gets red.

And he explodes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Suddenly and sharply she cut her eyes from the wall to him and cringed in fear before fully registering what had happened. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

He closed his eyes, trying to block out her scream and felt cold when a thud was heard from the floor. "OW."

Kimberley had fallen, taking the sheets with her.

"Sorry." She apologised as she jumped up, the sheets wrapped around her. "Told ya, the shock just wore off."

Shakily she climbed into the bed, blushed at the full nakedness of Hades and started shaking again.

Hades sighed before pulling her close. "Look kid, I'll-I'll let you go home."

Kimberley looked at him sharply. "What?"

He smirked before smiling. "Who needs a queen who isn't happy about waking up to this" He gestured to himself "every morning?"

"Sorry, its not that, its just, I, er" She fumbled with the words and turned to kneel next to him. "I would stay here if I could tell my parents what happened to me, to have me die in a bus crash is just, tragically bad for the things that could happen, ya know?"

"Actually that's the thing, when you go back, your parents take you for a meal and you all end up in a car crash." He frowned, and then snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!"

"Do we need the blood of virgins?" Kimberley smiled uneasily, not too sure, where he was going with this.

"Better hope not, not gonna find that anywhere in here." He grinned and smiled when she leaned up to kiss him. "What, you want to wait another four hours before hearing my plan?"

"What, think you can last that long?" She asked, copying his tone of voice.

"Ah, I new there was a reason I liked ya!" He grinned and deepened their kiss. "So, you wanna hear this plan or not?"

"Shoot!" Kimberley smiled and jumped back, legs crossing under her and toes pocking out and hitting his leg.

"All we gotta do; is give your parents a body, and a visit from you telling them that your okay." He smiled and rubbed her feet.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. "That's the second best idea you've ever had!"

"And the first?" He grinned.

Looking at him with slanted eyes, she smirked. "Finding me!"

"Why you little!" He called out and grabbed her for a longer kiss.

* * *

Some hours later after getting cleaned up and dressed the duo made their way towards the outside of Olympus to see Hades minions battling with…teenagers?

"What the?" He seethed his hair changing colours.

Kimberley quickly grabbed him, ignoring the heat and kissed him. "You promised no more hot head!"

"Sorry babe, just can't shake It." He smirked and placed an arm around her, drawing her closer. "C'mon lets go kick some Grecian butt!"

"PAIN!" "AND PANIC!" "REPORTING FOR DUTY!" the duo called out, coming to a halt in front of them.

"Status report!" Hades snapped.

"The kids of Hercules school and some locals are attacking the forces, and they have a little help since one of the Fates tipped the tide in their favour." Panic reported then started shaking.

"WHAT!?" Hades screamed, head flaming and Kimberley and the minions ducked in time not to be BBQ'd.

"Ah that could be my fault." the same Fate from before, the small round one, called as she appeared in front of them. "I have paused time to explain this, and in doing so may break your little hearts."

"What are you on about?" Kimberley asked, clinging to Hades.

"you see, to give lord Hades his needed burst of power, you, I tipped the balance of power in the favour of evil, which meant that my sisters had to regain balance by either giving the mortals even more power - which we are not allowed to do." She added hastily. "Or take the thing from Hades that gave him the power."

"Huh?" Both asked, looking flummoxed.

"You have to go back hun." an image of Aphrodite appeared in front of them. "Sorry doll, but, since the big guy here won't give up his power over little old you, and since he clearly doesn't love you, the only option is to send you back."

Kimberley looked at him in alarm and Hades kept his glaring eyes trained on the Fate in front of him.

"Hades? Aren't you even going to, oh, never mind." Kimberley deadpanned. "When do I leave?"

"In five minutes, time has to be repaired so that you arrive as the coach explodes." Fate explained and an hourglass appeared beside her. "When the grain runs out, you will leave this world."

Kimberley wanted to scream for him to say something, but knew that in her heart, deep, deep in her heart, he would never give up Olympus for her. After all, she was only a pathetic mortal, wife or not.

"Stop that, stop putting your self down babe." his voice cut her off and the battle slowly resumed the Fate and Aphrodite transparent in the background. "If there was another way, I would."

"Did you even care for me?" She spat, tears pooling at her eyes. "God I was so stupid! I thought you might have cared!" 'And now I'm going home to die.'

"No, I--" He paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

Glancing at the hourglass he noted they only had about two minutes left and saw Hercules little friends, Icarus and Cassandra, coming near them with a bow and arrow, aiming for them!

No, not them.

Her.

"KIMBERLEY!" He screamed and threw her to the ground as the arrow, dipped in a strong adder poison, strong enough to kill a human and wound a God, missed her by an inch.

And teared into his heart.

"HADES! NO!" She cried and grabbed him, struggling as he fell.

Everyone paused as they saw the God fall and began cheering, but stopped when they heard Kimberley's heart wrenching sobs.

"Please, please don't leave me!" She cried, grabbing his clothes and bringing him close to her. "Please, Hades, I love you, I love you so much!"

The last granule began falling as Hades opened his mind and let his feelings for her, his last thoughts before she left, was free.

FLASH

Sitting in a dark room in the underworld, Lord Hades sat, formulating his next plan.

"Damn it! I need more energy!"

"There is one girl, who has never given her energy to any God, Goddess or deity." Fate announced as though she heard his plea.

"Like she would give it to me." He scoffed and turned from her.

Slowly a bright light came from her eye, and it transformed into a glowing sphere.

"Once upon a millennia,

A girl will come from a land far, far away,

From a land of confusion and deceit.

Love will seem a stone throw,

But battles will provide the true test of time,

Two hundred years of Grecian love in one split word,

To make her yours you must strike at the right point.

For if, the timing is wrong,

More time will be added to your punishment"

An image of a larger than normal Grecian girl with long brown hair in a pony tail wearing black trousers, a red top and a black jacket spun around the eye until it closed on her smiling face, the image replacing it was of her and Hades kissing, but in an instant it was gone, replaced with her crying as her body faded.

"What? So I schmooze the girl, get her to give me her energy and bada bing bada boom we have a new lord of the upper world?" Hades smirked an idea forming,

FLASH

Seeing the girl lying on the back of the bus made Hades smirk, the POWER he had now would be intensified by her! But why was there a nagging feeling in his stomach?

"c'mon, c'mon!" He muttered as he reached for her, but the worlds of the old hag stopped him from grabbing her hand until she was ready. "YES!"

FLASH

Placing the girl on the bed we watched in fascination as her clothes changed as he placed the thought in her mind. "Hmm must have a slight gene similar to us Gods."

Running his hands through her long brown hair, he noted that it was soft, softer than the other Goddesses' hairs that he had the pleasure of touching.

The thought of touching and pleasure made Hades smirk and think indecent thoughts, but he did not act on them, he needed her after all, nothing more, nothing less.

FLASH

Why the bloody hell wasn't she waking up?

Frowning he looked at the bottle then glared at the label: WARNING Side effects include dizziness, nausea, semi-death, sleeping beauty syndrome.

He smirked and bent down to kiss her when he stopped. Sighing he brought two fingers to his dark blue lips and pressed them to it then onto her mouth, she was up in seconds.

FLASH

She was kissing him.

Him.

Hades.

Lord of the friggen dead!

willingly!

Oh, man oh man this couldn't get any bet--

Did she just try and frenchy him?

FLASH

After the first joined on the bed they looked at each other, her face shinning with sweat, the potion wearing off and pain coming into her body.

'Ah so it was her first time!'

'God knows I shouldn't but, I think I'm falling for him.'

Her thoughts brought Hades out of his train of though, well, that and when she kissed him again.

'Don't worry kid; I'm falling for ya too.'

FLASH

"You have to go back hun." an image of Aphrodite appeared in front of them. "Sorry doll, but, since the big guy here won't give up his power over little old you, and since he clearly doesn't love you, the only option is to send you back."

WHAT?! She has to leave?! But why, why after all that they just…he trailed off.

"Hades? Aren't you even going to, oh, never mind." Kimberley deadpanned. "When do I leave?"

Oh no kid, don't talk to me like that! I don't want you to leave!

"In five minutes, time has to be repaired so that you arrive as the coach explodes." Fate explained and an hourglass appeared beside her. "When the grain runs out, you will leave this world."

FIVE MINUTES! THAT'S HARDLY TIME FOR ANYTHING! ZEUS!

Kimberley wanted to scream for him to say something, but knew, that in her heart, deep, deep in her heart, he would never give up Olympus for her. After all, she was only a pathetic mortal, wife or not.

Oh God if she only knew!

FLASH

The arrow, it was gong straight for her! He was a clearer sight but it was aimed RIGHT at HER! What the hell are those two up to?

'Get rid of the girl Icarus, she's the whole power source of Hades!'

'Sure thing my sweet!'

NO!

Throwing himself in the path of the arrow, he grunted when it connected, his eyes widening when he saw the last grain of sand fall.

"Please, please don't leave me!" She cried, grabbing his clothes and bringing him close to her. "Please, Hades, I love you, I love you so much!"

I, I love you too, ki- Kimberley. He thought and saw her vanishing.

His hand made to grab her but was only an outline.

Time seemed to pause as he held his hand over her outlined face, and he smiled at her before whispering "I love you."

I love you.

I'd give up a thousand Olympis's for you.

* * *

_I love you. _

I'd give up a thousand Olympis's for you.

A thousand Olympis's.

A thousand Olympis's.

For you.

The words swam around Kimberley's head, confusing her more than anything:

I just me the guy a little over 40 hours ago! And he loves me, ME! I'm like, the least loveable person in the cosmos!

"You really think your that bad?" a soft voice called out, and the cupid looking boy from the party popped up next to her, "meh, you aint that bad, come to think of it, you have a pure heart, treat everyone with respect unless hey do something to ya, and your chakras are more positive that a plus sign."

But it doesn't mean anything! There is only one-half of your soul, your true soul mate, and Hades is mine, and I'll never see him again.

"You sure about that hun?" Aphrodite asked, appearing beside her son. "I mean, come on, did you listen to what I said?"

I-I'm not sure.

"Girl, you are more difficult to work with than that potions professor." the lady of love sighed. "Look you pulled a Beauty and the Beast okay? He renounced his power, for you. He said he loved you, and he wants you back."

He-he did? But-that's all he's ever wanted!

"Nope, geez maw, I thought you said she was smart?" Cupid snorted and twirled in a heart shape. "Old Hades only wanted Olympus to be free, free to love."

So that means..? What? Stop talking in riddles!

"It means that you can go back to either your world or join us and Hades." Zeus cleared up, popping up beside Aphrodite. "I'll take it from here."

"Ugh, finally! Hopefully you can talk come sense into her!" She snapped and walked over to her clam before leaving.

"Beat it Cuppie, I need to talk with Miss Boyce alone." Zeus snapped and the little winged guy saluted before disappearing in a flash of feathers.

So…what's going to happen to me now?

"Fist things first, let's give you a body back." Zeus smiled, snapped his fingers and Kimberley appeared, wearing black trousers and a red top, her long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Er, thanks, but can I go see Hades now?" She asked.

"Not so fast young one." He rejected and conjured some seats, turning the black abyss surrounding them into more colours that is neutral. "First I need to know a few things; are you really in love with my brother, why, did he give you anything and what is your decision, this life of wife of a God or life of a mortal in your own time?"

"Yes, Mister Zeus, I love him with all my heart. What I said at your party I meant. He is the other half of me, the one I think of all the time, the one I cannot bear to be without!" She cried and crashed onto a soft chair. "He-he gave me a potion that turned me into a Goddess with the whole glowwy thing, and no matter how many times you ask, I want to stay with him."

"I…see." He drawled. "Excuse me a moment."

Zeus disappeared from where they were to reappear next to Aphrodite who was busy pouring over the book of love. "Well? Was it natural?"

"You know how these things are Zeus, its compli-oh my God!" She gasped and peered at the book. "No way!"

"What? What is it?"

"It says here that they ARE soul mates! Star and time crossed lovers!" She sighed dreamily. "You only get those one in every few billion millennia Zeus-- oh and it says here their love was accelerated slightly by a potion."

Zeus looked as though he was going to explode - and not for the good reason.

"Gather everyone in my throne room - I have decided on what shall happen."

* * *

Hades sat in the dock of the Gods court, waiting for the continuation of his 'punishment'. If only he hadn't fell for the girl, that mortal, he wouldn't have renounced her energy and he would still be ruling Olympus! But, it really is better to have loved and lost than never had it at all, he supposed. 

"Order, like, order of the Gods! Court is now in session!" Hermes called out as Zeus made his way to the high throne, Hera on his left and an empty chair to his right.

"Hades - you stand accused of over throwing the Gods from Olympus, torturing thousands if not millions of souls both living and dead and changing the Fate and order of time, as well as using a mind control drug on a human. How do you plead?" Zeus asked, staring the lord of the dead down.

"Guilty, guilty, guilty, not guilty." Hades answered quickly, quietly and dejectedly.

Even Zeus blinked at that. "What?"

"Sure I tried to take over Olympus-again-and I always torture souls, its what I do but hey! I never, NEVER gave that girl a mind controlling drug!" He argued, his flame reaching the ceiling.

"Did you give him the loose tongue potion?" Zeus whispered to Hermes.

"Like yeah duh but, he practically chugged back a barrel. Must want to get a lot off his chest." Hermes shrugged and flew away.

"Er very well then. I sentence you to a further two thousand millennia in control of the underworld, during which time you are banished from Olympus and earth unless called upon. You also are not eligible for a role change after the populace has been wiped out by the next ice age and or plague." Zeus finished to the out roar of the other Gods.

"What that's all?"

"How can you let him get away with this?"

"will you people look at him!" Aphrodite called out, snapping everyone's attention to her. "The poor guy looks like he's about to die, and it's not because of the punishment. He lost the one he really truly loved."

"Yeah right, that Hades never loved anyone except himself." Narcissus commented, receiving a few raised eyebrows.

Everyone waited for the lord of the dead to retaliate, fight back, and argue but nothing, zilch, nada, the big goose egg, lights on but nobody's home!

"Wow, he really has lost the spark." Athena commented.

As one, the Gods looked at Hades, sitting on a chair looking glum, his hair only slightly there, his clothes seeming to hang off him and his minions looking rather sorry for him. Then, as one they turned to look at Zeus.

"Well, I could do something, work it into a contract…" He trailed off, watching his brother sigh. "Oh, forget it. Kimberley SHOW TIME!"

No sooner had he said that than Kimberley appeared in the chair beside him, still wearing the clothes that she had on in the abyss.

"Hey I'm back!" She smiled and looked around for Hades.

The Gods and Goddesses parted in a line so she could see her husband, the lord of the dead, sitting dejectedly on a chair.

Walking over to him she tapped him on the shoulder, then frowned when he wouldn't turn around. Walking around herself, she put one hand under his long chin and pulled his face up to meet hers, their lips touching softly. His sad eyes opened to see what was going on, and they nearly popped out of his head!

"Kimberley! Your-your back! But, how?" He stammered.

"Shh." Kimberley smiled, putting a finger to his lips. "Thank your brother, and the others. They couldn't stand you being this miserable."

Whistling started and Zeus tried to get out of it. "Well it was only because with you being so boring, life would be pretty much dead around here. Hey! Dead! Get it? HA-HA!"

"Zeus, if I didn't have this lovely lady in my arms right now I would kiss ya! But you're my brother so I'm going to refrain from okay?" He gushed and then looked at his big bro. "hey can you--?"

Nodding his head at her, Zeus caught on. "Sure thing, little brother."

Something filled Kimberley from the bottom up and she soon found herself glowing; Zeus had made her into a Goddess! But a Goddess of what?

"How about: The Goddess of Second Chances?" Hades suggested, smiling softly at her, his teeth in his mouth, trying to look as innocent and un harmful as possible.

"…second chances, I LIKE it!" Zeus declared and soon a party was started, but two members weren't there. They were having their own party down in the basement of the worlds.


End file.
